It Won't Be Forever
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alternative version to some of the events in S2. What if Mac hadn't died? And Gene had been transfered to Plymouth?


Bit fluffy, bit angsty, inspired by spending several hours on the motorway recently. The thought of Gene waiting at the end would have taken much of the pain out of it, mind. Lucky old Alex …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It Won't Be Forever**

Alex pulled into the hotel car park, found a free parking space and switched off the engine. Suppressing a yawn, she rubbed the back of her hand wearily over her eyes before checking her watch. Good, she had at least half an hour before he was due, time to have a shower and try and perk herself up a bit. Jeez, she was tired. No wonder after twelve days with barely any time off followed by two solid hours on the motorway, but she wasn't going to let that spoil the night. Her heart lifted at the thought of seeing him again.

Retrieving her overnight bag from the backseat, she headed into the reception area, pleased to see David standing behind the desk. After six months of regular visits, she was getting used to most of the faces now, and she knew he always looked after them well.

"Miss Drake, it's lovely to see you again. How are you?"

She smiled wearily at him as she signed in.

"Tired but unbowed, thankyou. Usual room?"

He grinned back.

"Of course. The wine's already waiting for you, and when you've decided what you want to eat, just let room service know."

"David, you're a star. Can you have Mr Hunt stripped, washed and brought to my tent when he arrives?"

He chuckled.

"Lucky man …"

"Well, if he ever lets me down, you're next on the list, OK?"

The young man turned a nice shade of beetroot, and she walked into the lift with a smirk on her face. Alex, you've still got it, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later found her sprawled on the bed, freshly showered and wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, with a glass of Italian red in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

There was a familiar tap at the door, and her heart leapt as she stood and went to answer it. Somehow the sight of Gene in casual clothes always took her breath away, even though she should be used to it by now. He had on a white open-necked shirt, his long legs were encased in faded denims and a pair of trainers completed the ensemble. He looked good enough to eat as he strolled past her and dumped his bag on the floor, and she giggled. He raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Lady Bols?"

"Oh, nothing really, just my depraved mind. I love you in off-duty mode, but all I could think of was how much better those clothes would look on the bedroom floor."

She smiled seductively at him and he smirked back, and then they both fell serious. Gene opened his arms invitingly.

"Get over here, woman."

She didn't need asking twice, walking into the warmth of his embrace and burying her face in his neck, breathing in his familiar reassuring scent. He held her close, resting his chin on her head, and she sighed.

"Almost two weeks, Gene."

"I know, luv. Seems Mac has some influence on both our work schedules, sadly."

She nuzzled his neck.

"Bastard. First proper night off in ages, and I couldn't even get a late start tomorrow. I have to be back at my desk by nine."

Gene held her at arms length so he could look at her properly.

"Yer look shattered, Alex. Such a bloody long way ter drive just fer a few hours with me."

She stroked his face tenderly.

"It's not a few hours, it's a whole night. Besides which, you know I'd drive to Inverness and back to see you if that's what it took."

He kissed her forehead.

"I don't doubt it. Anythin' for a piece of the Gene Genie, eh?"

She fluttered her lashes at him.

"Well, there is one particular piece I'm quite interested in at the moment. You must be hungry, though. Do you want something to eat?"

Gene pulled her in close again, his gaze dropping to her lips. The hunger in his eyes had very little to do with food, and the insistent pulse between her thighs, which had only been damped down by the journey, started up again.

"Sweetheart, the only thing I want ter nibble on right now is you …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked her across the room until the back of her knees connected with the bed and she dropped into a sitting position. Rescuing a pillow, he knelt on the floor between her legs, his mouth finally capturing hers in a demanding kiss, their tongues entwining in a sensual dance as old as time.

His lips fell to the hollow at the base of her throat, and she tangled her hands in his hair as he opened the front of the robe, tracing the length of her collarbone with little butterfly kisses before his hands moved up to cup her naked breasts experimentally.

"'Ave yer put weight on, luv? I swear there's more of a handful nowadays."

"Cheeky. Like you're complaining?"

She cuffed him gently on the arm, forgiving everything when his hot mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked hard.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

The other breast received the same attention, and then he pushed her onto her back as his lips continued their journey down over her belly and slowly up her inner thigh. She huffed impatiently and he chuckled, his mouth finally reaching it's target, his tongue licking and flicking teasingly.

"Oh God … missed you so much … don't stop …"

He continued the exquisite torture as she writhed against the onslaught of his clever lips and tongue, her breath coming in little pants, and when he knew she was teetering on the edge he released her and stood up, stripping off his clothes.

Alex dropped the robe to the floor and shifted up the bed, watching him in eager anticipation as he undressed, desperate now to feel him inside her. He joined her on the bed, settling between her thighs, positioning himself ready and looking at her for permission.

"Alex?"

She pulled his head down for a hungry kiss.

"Oh God, yes …"

As he slid slowly into her silken depths she sighed in pleasure, running her fingers lightly up and down his back.

"It's been way too long …"

"Oh yeah …"

He began to move then, thrusting in and out until he found a rhythm that suited them both and it wasn't long before she made that little noise he knew so well, a cross between a sob and a hiccough, which heralded the start of her climax.

"Gene! … I love you … ohhhh … yeeessss …."

As she cried his name her whole body began to tremble with the force of her orgasm, and the feel of her clenching round him tipped him over the edge, his hips bucking erratically as he spilled into her with a groan of relief.

Afterwards, she dozed contentedly in his arms, both of them trying not to count the hours until she had to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex? Wake up, luv. Food's arrived."

Gene threw a bathrobe on and went to answer the door while she yawned and stretched, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"What time is it?"

He slipped the porter a tip and wheeled the trolley into the room.

"'Bout half nine, I think. Butties an' chips do yer, Bols? And a nice chilled bottle of vino, of course."

"Dammit, Gene, I didn't want to fall asleep. We get little enough time together as it is."

He spread the food out on the quilt and passed her a glass before kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"Yer shattered, sweetheart, it was bound ter happen. Anyway, it means I can take the piss out of yer fer snorin' …"

She punched him in the arm, mumbling through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I do not snore!"

He grinned wickedly.

"Maybe not, but yer do talk in yer sleep."

She narrowed her eyes as she took a sip of wine.

"I don't believe you."

The grin widened.

"Not even if I tell yer I know yer were dreamin' about me?"

She blushed, recalling certain details of her dream.

"Oh God. Bet your ego's even bigger now."

"Almost as big as Sergeant Rock, apparently."

He looked smug, but there was a teasing glint in his eye. She crossed her arms defensively.

"OK, out with it. What did I really say?"

He chuckled.

"Just the odd word or three. 'Mmmm, Gene … fuck me harder … so good …', that kind of thing. Then there was all the moanin' and the writhin' about, of course."

She arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Now I know you're lying. I wouldn't have had the bloody energy."

He snorted, pulling her against him for a cuddle and they fell silent for a while, just enjoying the togetherness. She sat back and picked up another sandwich, suddenly finding herself starving hungry.

"Did you manage to get away OK, Gene? Nobody followed you?"

"No problem. Drove an unmarked car home an' then sneaked down the backstairs an' strolled two streets away ter pick up the Quattro. You?"

She grinned.

"With the whole of CID and a sympathetic Italian on my side? Had a quick drink in Luigi's, he sneaked me out through the kitchen and then Ray met me round the corner with one of the pool cars. Dropped him off near to home, hit the motorway and here I am. Doddle."

He chuckled.

"It'll be drivin' Mac mad. He knows we must be meetin' up but he doesn't 'ave a clue where."

She nibbled his ear.

"None of his business. We're consenting adults, what we do outside work time is our affair."

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Fancy a bit more consentin' shortly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time was slow and languorous, both of them wanting to take their time, kissing and touching, stroking and fondling, enjoying the delicious feeling of skin against skin as the passion slowly built between them. Gene watched her face, now contorted in pleasure, heard her little sighs and moans of encouragement, and wished he could stay buried inside her forever.

"Alex, look at me."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed into his silver-grey eyes, seeing the depth of emotion there. There was a lump in her throat as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Gene …"

"I know …"

Afterwards he hid his face in her neck and whispered those three little words, the ones she thought she'd never hear, and she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Hmph. Some men will say anything for a shag."

He smiled against her skin. He knew what she was doing and he was grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She fell asleep again, her body wrapped round him, and he stroked a stray curl back off her face, savouring the last of his wine. So this was what love felt like. It was bloody scary, no wonder he'd avoided it for so long. Still, he had to admit he'd thought it would weaken him and it had actually made him stronger, made both of them stronger. He raised his glass to her prostrate form.

"Unbreakable, Bols"

She stirred in her sleep and smiled, and he wondered if her subconscious had heard. Something she'd said earlier drifted through his mind.

"I'd drive to Inverness and back to see you if that's what it took …"

And she probably would, he thought. Effing Mac. Effing bloody Plymouth.

"I can promise you one thing, luv. It won't be forever."

He took her hand and kissed the palm tenderly before resting over his heart where it belonged.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If so, leave me a little review to let me know, they always make my day. :)


End file.
